1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wrenches, in particular open ended wrenches and more particularly pertains to a new wrench for holding a nut in the head end when threading and unthreading the nut from a threaded object such as a threaded bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of wrenches, in particular open ended wrenches is known in the prior art. More specifically, wrenches, in particular open ended wrenches heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art wrenches, in particular open ended wrenches include U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,168; U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,188; U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,0323; U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,513; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 272,036; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,411.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wrench. The inventive device includes a handle with a head end coupled to the handle. The head end has a first and second faces, and inner and outer side surfaces. The inner side surface of the head end defines an opening through the head end between the first and second faces of the head end. The head end also has a supporting flange extending radially inwards around the inner side surface of the head end. The head end has a break therethrough extending between the inner and outer side surfaces of the head end. The break also extends through an adjacent portion of the supporting flange.
In these respects, the wrench according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of holding a nut in the head end when threading and unthreading the nut from a threaded object such as a threaded bolt.